english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Alaskey
Joseph Francis "Joe" Alaskey III (May 26, 1949 – February 3, 2016) was an American actor, comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Bugs Bunny in Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers in Duck Dodgers, Plucky Duck in Tiny Toon Adventures and Sylvester and Tweety in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Broadsword Man (ep24), Dealer (ep47), Additional Voices *Back to the Future (1991) - Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Newspaper Vendbot (ep29), Soda Vendbot (ep29) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Flaps the Elephant, Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Lobster Mobster *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Duck Dodgers, Martian Commander X-2, Andromeda Annihilator, Beaky Buzzard (ep22), Bertie (ep34), Dodgers' Weird Fantasy Dad (ep24), Dr. Woe (ep13), Drake Darkstar (ep5), Ego Dodgers (ep36), Hubie (ep34), Joe Alaskey (ep39), Melvyn, Muttley (ep22), Rocky (ep37), Z-9's Martian Centurion Robots (ep26) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2003) - Employee (ep7), Fear#1 (ep9), Peter Potamus (eps7-9) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2006-2007) - Melvin Martian (ep21), Stoney the Stone (ep23), Sylth Vester, The Royal Tweetums *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1988) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Eyedrop Salesman (ep6), Ivan (ep6), Storeowner#3 (ep6) *Samurai Jack (2001) - Alien#3 (ep7), General (ep7) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Sylvester the Cat, Tweety *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Plucky Duck, Sylvester the Cat (ep4) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Sylvester the Cat *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Hunter, Nuk *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Bugs Bunny *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Wembley *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Plucky Duck, Tupelo Toad *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - Butch, Droopy, The Wizard of Oz 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Grandpa Lou Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Grandpa Lou Pickles *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Grandpa Lou Pickles 'Shorts' *Looney Tunes: Carrotblanca (1995) - Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat *Looney Tunes: Daffy Duck for President (2004) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Looney Tunes: Father of the Bird (1998) - Sylvester the Cat *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Bugs Bunny 'TV Specials' *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) - Additional Voices *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Plucky Duck *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Plucky Duck Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Casper (1995) - Stinkie *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Beaky Buzzard, Mama Bear, Sylvester the Cat *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Yosemite Sam Video Games 'Video Games' *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) - Marvin the Martian, Mugsy, Rocky *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Ali Babba Genie, Count Bloodcount, Daffy Duck, Gas-House Gorilla, Gruesome Gorilla, Tweety *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Green Loontern *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (2007) - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester the Cat *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - ACME Chairman, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester, Tweety *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Daffy Duck, Evil Scientist, Gossamer, Rocky, Marvin the Martian, Smokey the Genie, Sylvester, Tweety Bird *Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf (2001) - Daffy Duck, Gossamer, Marvin the Martian, Phantom *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Doctor Octopus/Dr. Otto Octavius *Taz: W.A.N.T.E.D. (2002) - Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird *The X-Fools: The Spoof is Out There (1997) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Plucky Duck *Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein: Dare to Scare! (1999) - Plucky Duck Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2014. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2016. *The Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz direct-to-video movie was dedicated to Alaskey. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors